Poemas
by Quetzinali Domenech
Summary: Si yo tambien escribo poemas ¬¬tambien tengo un corazon, no soy inmune.
1. Seductor

**Algo tan bello, algo tan perfecto. Bueno espero gusten mis poemas; este se llama "Seductor" y va dedicado a un chico muy especial.  
**

**L.A.**

* * *

Y en esta noche de luna

Al ver tu figura

Descubierta de prendas

Tan hermoso, tan puro,

Sin nada que te cubra

Quiero que me lleves al cielo.

Y me pierdo en tus besos

Al sentir tu dulzura,

Un sabor tan delicado,

Mejor que el vino o la miel;

Una batalla que nos deja sin aliento,

Una danza en nuestros labios.

Sin dudarlo por un momento

Solo puedo ver tu rostro

Que es mas parecido a los ángeles

Con asombro

Solo creo

Que estoy en cielo.

Todos te han de llamar

Que solo eres un deseo

Pero en mi mente

Solo habita tu mirar

Que me recorre con amor

Y me lleva al cielo.

Sin embargo… no lo estoy

Pues al besarte, con tanta pasión

Arde mi instinto salvaje

Deseoso como el pecado

Tratando de seducirte

Y te quedes con migo, bello ángel.

No puedo olvidarte

No hoy, no nunca;

Deseo fundirme con tigo

Para nunca separarme,

Dejar atrás mi pasado,

Para nunca mas mirar atrás.

No me importa que me llamen

Impura, pecadora o traidora

¡Solo quiero estar a tu lado!

¡Entregarme a Ti

Para siempre decirte,

Lo mucho que te amo!


	2. Descanza

Descansa amor mío

Que en tus ojos cerrados

Veo el disfrute de tu sueño

Un sueño maravilloso

Que en tu dulce boca

Una ligera sonrisa se desprende

Provocándome la mas tierna sensación

De ternura y cautivación

Descansa amor mío

Que la ver tu cuerpo

Tendido en mi cama

Entre las sabanas y almohadas

Solo puedo pensar lo feliz que me siento

Por tenerte aquí a mi lado

En este momento, en este lugar

Descansa amor mío

Que anoche la luna era fiel testigo

De nuestras pieles juntándose

Y de nuestro amor en llamas

De caricias con pasión

Y un ardiente beso

Descansa amor mío

Que tu cuerpo debe estar cansado

Por aquel ritmo tan agitado

Una danza en nuestros corazones

Al compás de la respiración

Complementándose con las piernas

Y una dulce melodía de amor

Descansa amor mío

Que tus sueños sean placenteros

Sueña lo mas hermoso del mundo

Porque verte feliz es mi universo.

* * *

**¿Que decir?... es hermoso y lo plasme aqui.  
Dedicado a un chico muy guapo que me gusta. Lo dejare en anonimo, pero sabe quien es.**

**L.A.**


	3. Delincuente

**Bueno, este poema esta un poco mas leve, no es tan explicito como todo lo que hago... pero esta bien.  
L.A.**

* * *

Soy delincuente de tu amor

Una noche he salido a mi misión

Con cautela sin que me descubra

Sin que la luz me toque

O que las sirenas me señalen

Porque escapare ante la ley

Soy delincuente de tu amor

Una villana en el territorio

La criminal buscada en la ciudad

Ladrona me han de llamar

Pero nadie me había podido atrapar

Siempre pude escapar

Soy delincuente de tu amor

Había podido robarle

Sus más preciados tesoros a todos

Lo mas anhelado

Incluso lo mas deseado

Soy delincuente de tu amor

A mi, nadie me había ganado

En mi territorio era la mejor

Pero un día… llegaste a mi guarida

Y entonces la asaltada fui yo

Tu te infiltraste en mi corazón

Burlaste mi seguridad y entraste

Robaste mi razón

Tomaste mi mano

Y sin que me diese cuenta

Un fugitivo beso dado por ti

Ya estaba en mis labios

Y sin que pudiese gritar

Me deje llevar por la situación

Y sin mas que hacer

Lo que pude decir es

¿Te amo; vuelves mañana?

Y tu mirada confirmo

La hora, el lugar y la cita

Ahí para una nueva aventura

Donde seguirá nuestra fechoría

Ahí donde hallaremos libre nuestro amor.

* * *

**Bueno; talvez no sea muy bueno... pero lo hize con todo mi corazon. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen un pequeño Review y nos leemos despues.**


	4. Efecto

_**Bueno; este es un pensamiento que escribe hace algún tiempo… es algo corto, es mas bien como una carta que espero les guste…**_

_**L.A.**_

_El efecto que haces en mi... es maravilloso, lo he sentido entre mis sueños, en momentos sola... pero es mas extenso e intenso cuando estas aquí, y algún día... será real, desde acariciarnos, compartiendo el calor y el aliento y finalmente, mas que rozarnos... uno estará en el cuerpo del otro, trayendo con sigo, el placer y la felicidad, fundiéndose entre gemidos y en el mas ardiente deseo de amor, entregándose_

_Mutuamente entre si, una experiencia única; lo mas cercano entre un cielo de alba y el calor del rojo atardecer, un ritmo interno que esta impulsado por las ganas de seguir juntos y compartiendo el mismo lugar y tiempo; por ese cosquilleo que se sentía al esperar este momento, las lagrimas y las angustias del pasado, se van olvidando mientras son remplazadas por cada segundo que pasa..._

_Pero, mas que un efecto, es un sueño que tengo fe en que se realizara; es fantasía e imaginación por ahora, pero el momento llegara, y ese día... todo, desde el sol y la luna, el mar y el cielo, el bien y el mal, no existirán cuando este sueño sea cumplido... el deseo de estar a tu lado y el tiempo de la espera, será recompensado..._

_Porque estarás tú..._

_Te amo_


	5. Labios

**Este poema no es mío… me lo escribió mi actual novio; le pedí permiso de subirlo. Espero les guste. Y perdonen el abandono de cuenta.  
Lucifer Ángela**

_**Por tus labios**_

_Mi bella mujer, mujer morena  
tus ojos, me hacen enamorarme  
conocer la pasión y el furor  
y al mirarlos así  
solo así, me llevas al cielo._

_Tus mejillas; rojizas y suaves  
como el pétalo veraniego  
de la mas pura rosa  
o mujer... ¡Eres cual Diosa!_

_Tu regazo, tus manos, tus tiernos hombros  
tersos como duraznos  
me pierdo en su aroma  
y te tatúo en mi memoria  
lleno de lujuria, desbordan mis deseos..._

_Pero al rozar tus delgados labios  
siento tu fragilidad  
tu delicadeza  
y tu sencillez._

_Mírame ante tus pies  
soy tu amante  
soy tu fiel..._

_Por un beso tuyo  
de esos dulces labios  
que se han robado  
la dulzura del mar  
para ser tú, la cosa más dulce  
que en mi vida, haya pasado._

_Te amo mi angelíta  
te adoro morena mía  
a tus labios, mil veces brindare  
en su honor, en su hermosura._

**_R..._**


	6. Union y Soledad

**Hola:  
Bueno…realmente solo ando de paso, no se por que pero una chica amiga mía me invito a escribir, ya que ella volvió a escribir… historia larga. Besos, bye. **

**L.A.**

_Era un frío infierno cuando te conocí  
la luna ausente de aquella destrucción  
atacados por miedo y desesperación  
si, como recuerdo lo que fue así  
de una ciudad rota y sin corazón  
miles de creyentes vinieron por salvación._

_Yo solo sé que mi cuerpo se unió al tuyo  
como un santo pecado, el divino impío  
entregando mi ser con ansiedad  
el goteante deseo se encontraba entre nosotros  
como un intenso arder infernal  
ahí estábamos, destruyéndonos bajo sabanas._

_Tu respiración y la mía,  
ahogándose entre si..._

_El piso retenía algunas ocasiones nuestro caer;  
pero no evitaba el andar,  
que lentamente continuo en deliciosos jadeos  
hasta llevarnos al limbo  
Pero desgraciado Cronos;  
que nos descubrió bajo su luz;  
puritana ante el lucero  
encontró nuestros cuerpos..._

_Inevitable fue la separación,  
y de esa excitante nocturna solo quedo  
¡Una triste soledad!  
nuevamente me encontré en este infierno,  
al que jure, jamás regresar...._


End file.
